


Look at me

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Teasing, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath takes Adam's teasing about his body way too seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"Phew." Heath stepped from the cross-trainer and wiped sweat from his forehead with a towel. He'd been very busy today. It was quitting time. So he walked to his friend Adam who was sitting on a bench press and just took a break to drink some water. Heath gave him a nod. "I think I'm done for today. I wanna take a shower and then leave."

"Really?" Adam lifted an eyebrow. "You just started. Maybe you should train some more," he said and teasingly poked Heath's belly.

"Hey!" The other man looked indignant. "I'm in great shape!" Proudly, he showed off his guns.

Adam chuckled. "Wait a second." He took his phone and searched on it for a moment. Then he showed his friend an old pic from his Nexus days. "Look at that V-line!" Adam said and grinned.

"I still have a V-line like that!" Heath pouted. "You just can't see it because my tights are cut higher." When Adam didn't stop grinning at him, he added, "Come on. You've seen me in the shower."

Actually, Adam avoided looking at his friend when they were in the shower together. He wanted to. God, how he wanted to. But he'd already had a little... okay, a _big_ crush on his friend for a while now, and he didn't want to risk ruining their friendship, just because he couldn't keep his body under control.

Suddenly Heath grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come," he said, annoyed, and walked down the hall.

Adam stumbled behind him, too surprised to protest. Finally, they ended up in a small supply room. Heath switched on the light and locked the door.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ the older man wondered while they were stuck between detergents and paper towels.

"Look," Heath said, grabbed his waistband and pulled it away from his belly.

Adam didn't move and just stared at the other man. Did Heath really expect him to look into his pants?

The ginger became impatient and pulled down his sweatpants and underwear to his knees. "I got a V-line..." He didn't sound so convinced anymore.

"Heath, I was just kidding. I know you're in great shape. It was a joke."

"Oh." His friend laughed sheepishly. "A joke. You mean like Swerved? Wait, is this Swerved? Are there cameras?"

"No, Heath. No cameras."

"Wow. Thank God!" He laughed again. "Just imagine what it must look like. You and me, like this."

"Yeah," was the only thing Adam could say, hoping he wouldn't go crazy soon.

His friend obviously realized that something was wrong. "But why won't you look at me?" He sounded almost sad.

_"No, that's probably just my imagination,"_ Adam thought. Heath was confused. That made more sense. "Because I love you." Although it was the truth, he said it so dryly that Heath thought he'd made another joke.

So he laughed again and finally pulled up his pants. "Yeah, love ya, too." Then he unlocked the door. "I'm hungry now. Wanna leave and grab something to eat?"

"Sure." For the first time since Heath had grabbed his hand, Adam felt like breathing again. While they walked to the showers, he wondered if he had just missed the opportunity of his life.

 


End file.
